


Frosch is lost and Konohamaru hooks up with Hanabi

by GilbertHonda



Series: Roleplays [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Almost everyone dies, Jumps fandoms, Pure Crack, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Rogue gets super triggered when Lector accidentally reveals Frosch is lost.Konohamaru and Hanabi hook up instantly.2 certain someones have an epic battle





	Frosch is lost and Konohamaru hooks up with Hanabi

Rogue Cheney [FT] *walks in the room* What do you want Sting?

Sting Eucliffe [FT] Where is Lector?

Rogue [FT] I have no idea…

Lector [FT] *rushes in* I DON’T KNOW WHERE FROSCH IS AND WE NEED TO MAKE SURE ROGUE DOESN’T FIND OU-....

Rogue [FT] *grabs Lector* WHERE IS FROSCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

Sting [FT] calm down Rogue. Frosch is fine (I hope)

Rogue [FT] *runs off to find Frosch*

Lector [FT] *runs off*

Frosch [FT] *randomly appears and follows Lector*

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha [Naruto] *randomly appear and have an epic battle killing most everyone in the process before commiting die*

Izuna Uchiha [Naruto] I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tobirama Senju [Naruto] *kills Izuna*

Gaara [Naruto] *somehow uses Sand Coffin to kill Tobirama*

Konohamaru Sarutobi [Naruto] Hi

Hanabi Hyuga [Naruto] Hello!

Gaara [Naruto] *commits die*

Hanabi [Naruto] Let's marry!

Konohamaru & Hanabi [Naruto] *Le kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is pure crack so don't take this seriously.


End file.
